Жанры компьютерных игр
Компьютерные игры в основном классифицируются по жанрам, а также по количеству игроков. Вследствие того, что критерии принадлежности игры к тому или иному жанру не определены однозначно, классификация компьютерных игр недостаточно систематизирована, и в разных источниках данные о жанре конкретного проекта могут различаться. Тем не менее, существует консенсус, к которому пришли разработчики игр, и принадлежность игры к одному из основных жанров почти всегда можно определить однозначно. Эти наиболее популярные жанры (которые объединяют в себе множество поджанров) перечислены ниже. Существуют игры с элементами нескольких жанров, которые могут принадлежать каждому из них (например, серия Grand Theft Auto, Космические Рейнджеры, Rome: Total War и многие другие). Такие проекты причисляют либо к одному из жанров, который в игре является основным, либо сразу ко всем, присутствующим в игре, если они в равной мере составляют геймплей проекта. Классификация по жанрам 2 Action 3D-шутеры ( ), «бродилки-стрелялки» В играх данного типа игрок, как правило, действуя в одиночку, должен уничтожать врагов при помощи холодного и огнестрельного оружия, для достижения определённых целей на данном уровне, обычно, после достижения заданных целей игрок, переходит на следующий уровень. Врагами часто являются: бандиты (напр. Max Payne), фашисты (напр. Return to Castle Wolfenstein) и другие «плохие парни», а также всевозможные инопланетяне, мутанты и монстры (напр. Doom, Half-life). В зависимости от сюжета игры арсенал игрока может включать как современные виды оружия, так и их футуристические аналоги, а также виды оружия, не имеющие аналогов на сегодняшний день. Как правило, типичный набор оружия содержит: холодное оружие (нож, кастет, кусок трубы, бейсбольная бита), пистолет, автомат или автоматическую винтовку, дробовик (шотган), снайперскую винтовку, многоствольный пулемёт, а также гранаты или бутылки с зажигательной смесью. Часто оружие имеет альтернативный режим стрельбы или оснащено оптическим прицелом с возможностью зуммирования или без оного. Также игрок может наносить удары при помощи ног, или бить врагов прикладом или рукоятью пистолета. В «реалистичных» играх (напр. FarCry, F.E.A.R.) игрок может нести с собой только ограниченное число видов оружия, в то время как, в аркадных (напр. Unreal Tournament, Quake) можно было владеть всеми видами оружия, доступными в игре. Также в «реалистичных» шутерах более совершенная модель повреждений, как самого игрока, так и его противников, в частности попадание в голову в «реалистичном» шутере вполне может вызвать мгновенную смерть персонажа игрока, тогда как в аркадных, обычно, у персонажа отнимается ненамного больше «хитпоинтов» ( ) чем при попадании в туловище. Шутеры от первого ( ) и Шутеры от третьего лица ( ) В шутерах от первого лица игрок как бы видит за персонажа (из глаз персонажа) ( ). В шутерах от третьего лица игрок видит персонажа со стороны с фиксированной (обычно со спины) или произвольной точки зрения ( ). В ряде игр реализована возможность переключения первое/третье лицо и фиксированная/произвольная камера. Примеры шутеров от первого лица: * серия Doom * серия Quake * серия Unreal Tournament Примеры шутеров от третьего лица: * серия Tomb Raider * серия Max Payne * серия MDK «Кровавые» шутеры ( ) Суть таких игр заключается в уничтожении орд тупых врагов, лавиной надвигающихся на игрока. При этом игрок должен иметь пространство для маневра. Примеры: * серия Serious Sam * серия Painkiller * Will Rock Тактические шутеры Принципиальное отличие от классических шутеров состоит в том, что персонаж не изображает героя-одиночку, а действует в составе команды. В тактическом шутере обычно воссоздаётся деятельность отрядов — взаимодействие между бойцами, маневрирование и выбор направления атаки, подбор команды и её вооружения. В одиночном режиме эти возможности реализуются ботами, в сетевом — через взаимодействие живых игроков. Примеры: * Battlefield * Counter-Strike: Condition Zero * Star Wars: BattleFront * Delta Force * Star Wars: Republic Commando Файтинги Геймплей состоит исключительно из поединков двух и более противников с применением рукопашного боя. Примеры: * Mortal Kombat * Tekken * Virtua Fighter 2 Херня * Dead or Alive * Guilty Gear X Избей их всех Разновидность файтингов, бой в которых происходит за пределами арены и со множеством противников одновременно. Примеры: * Oni * Enter the Matrix * Path of Neo Слэшер Игры с видом от третьего лица, основной частью игрового процесса в которых является фехтовальный поединок с применением холодного оружия. Примеры: * Blade of darkness * Rune * Enclave * Аркада ( ) Игры, в которых игроку приходится действовать быстро, полагаясь в первую очередь на свои рефлексы и реакцию. Аркады характеризуются развитой системой бонусов: начисление очков, постепенно открываемые элементы игры и т. д. Термин «аркада» по отношению к компьютерным играм возник во времена игровых автоматов, которые устанавливались в торговых галереях (arcades). Игры на них были простыми в освоении (чтобы привлечь побольше играющих). Впоследствии эти игры перекочевали на игровые приставки (консоли) и до сих пор являются основным жанром на них. Cтелс-экшен (англ. Stealth-action) Игры, в которых предполагается не сражаться с большинством встреченных противников, а всячески избегать возможного контакта с ними, попутно выполняя поставленные задачи. Стелс-элементы (например, возможность выглядывать из-за угла, прислонившись к стене) часто встречаются в играх различных жанров. Примеры: * Assassin's Creed * Thief * Metal Gear Solid * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell * Hitman * Manhunt Симуляторы ( ) Технические симуляции Игра-симуляция. При помощи компьютера, как можно более полно, имитируется физическое поведение и управление каким-либо сложным объектом технической системы (например: боевым истребителем, автомобилем и т. д.). Если аркадные игры стремятся развлечь игрока при помощи разных невозможных явлений, трюков и остроты сюжета, то главный критерий качества симуляторов — полнота и реалистичность моделирования его объекта (автомобиля, воздушного судна и т. д.). Примеры: * Live for Speed * Microsoft Flight Simulator * X-Plane * Ил-2 Штурмовик * Orbiter Аркадные симуляции Упрощённая версия Технических Симуляторов, нередко с альтернативной физикой. Принципиальное отличие от Аркад — наличие хоть и упрощённой, но всё же физической модели. Чаще всего с подобной физикой делаются симуляторы звёздных истребителей и автомобилей. Примеры: * X-Wing * TIE-Fighter * Wing Commander * Need for Speed * Полный привод Экономические симуляции В играх данного жанра игроку предоставляется возможность управлять экономическими системами различной степени сложности, например, городом (SimCity), островным государством (Tropico), фермой (SimFarm), транспортной фирмой (Railroad Tycoon) и т. п. Зачастую в качестве объектов управления могут выступать экзотические системы, например, муравейник (SimAnt) или подземелье (Dungeon Keeper). Стратегии ( ) Игра требующая выработки стратегии, например для победы в военной операции. Игрок управляет не одним персонажем, а целым подразделением, предприятием или даже вселенной. Различают походовые или пошаговые стратегические игры (Turn-Based Strategy, TBS), где игроки поочерёдно делают ходы, и каждому игроку отводится неограниченное или ограниченное(в зависимости от типа и сложности игры) время на свой ход, и стратегические игры в реальном времени (Real Time Strategy, RTS), в которых все игроки выполняют свои действия одновременно, и ход времени не прерывается. Стратегии реального времени ( ) В этих стратегиях игроки производят свои действия одновременно. Они появились несколько позже пошаговых, первой получившей известность игрой этого жанра была Dune II (1992), сюжет которой основан на одноимённом произведении Фрэнка Герберта. Уже тогда сформировались общие принципы стратегий в реальном времени Пошаговые стратегии ( ) Пошаговые стратегии (TBS — turn-based strategy) — игры, в которых игроки производят свои действия по очереди. Пошаговые стратегии появились раньше RTS и отличаются значительно большим разнообразием. Разделение игрового процесса на ходы отрывает его от реальной жизни и лишает игру динамизма, в результате чего эти игры не так популярны, как стратегии в реальном времени. С другой стороны, в TBS у игрока гораздо больше времени на размышление, во время совершения хода его ничто не торопит, это даёт ему возможность проявить способности к логическому мышлению. Примеры: * Civilization * Galactic Civilizations * Heroes of Might and Magic Экономические симуляторы Классификация стратегических игр, при которой они делятся на пошаговые и в реальном времени, не является единственно правильной. Иногда в особые поджанры стратегий выделяют экономические симуляторы, wargames (военные игры) и глобальные стратегии независимо от того, проходит ли в них игровой процесс в реальном времени или пошагово. В экономических играх наиболее реально отображаются рыночные процессы, поведение конкурентов приближено к настоящему. Варгеймы ( ) Если же вы, начав игру, уже имеете военную технику, количество которой убывает в процессе боёв, это чистая wargame Классификация компьютерных варгеймов ещё не выполнена и выглядит далеко непростой. Свою историю варгеймы как поджанр компьютерных игр жанра Стратегии (Strategy games) ведут так же от двух игр, но некомпьютерных. Древнейшим варгеймом была индийская настольная игра чатуранга, прообраз игры, которая позже в средневековье и в наше время именуется шахматами. Вторым источником появления варгеймов являются военные учения в Пруссии с середины XIX века, из упрощения и экономии средств, перенесённые с реальных полей, лесов и рек, с реальными войсками, на большой стол с уменьшенными моделями оных. Со временем эти военные игры (wargames) разделились в сторону усложнения — на помощь военным — где стали современными КШУ и в сторону упрощения, где стали основой правил для военных настольных игр. Таким образом, соединив в себе материальную часть (фигурки шахмат) и ментальную часть (сложные и разнообразные правила), в начале XX века появились первые настольные варгеймы. Они представляли собой знакомые нам с детства солдатики с принципиально сложными правилами, стремящимися разыграть на полу бой более менее похожий на настоящий. Плюс к этому добавлялась богатая фантазия, которая работала на полную. Получалось очень интересное развлечение способное занять уйму времени и пробудить, или уже развивать, интерес к истории вообще и к военной истории, военному искусству, в частности. В промышленных масштабах настольные варгеймы стали выпускаться во второй половине XX века. А с развитием базы компьютеров в 80-х годах появились и первые PC-wargames. Львиная доля первых компьютерных варгеймов, снискавших впоследствии широкую популярность у игроков и ценителей, была основана на правилах каких-либо известных настольных варгеймов. Так, например, известная серия Close Combat имеет в своей основе правила настольного варгейма Squad leader, моделирующего бой пехотных отделений во время Второй мировой войны. Итого сутью компьютерного варгейма является моделирование боя от уровня взвод-рота до уровня фронт-группа армий. Исходя из этого варгеймы по измерению действия делятся на исторические и фентези/фантастические. Главный упор варгеймы делают на следующие элементы: * аутентичность; * реалистичность; * историчность. То есть стремление следовать нашей реальности. Грубо говоря, если в жизни мы не можем произвести какую либо единицу вооружения или солдата за несколько минут, то такого нет и в варгейме. У нас есть только то, что мы «купили» перед боем, либо то, что дано нам разработчиком миссии. Наша цель: тактика — победить противника в бою используя те силы, которые у нас есть в распоряжении. Следует отметить два момента. Если следовать требованиям предъявляемым к варгеймам, то можно сказать, то варгеймом является и боевая часть игр серии Total War. И если в уровне боевых действий «опуститься» ниже уровня «взвод-рота», то мы войдём уже в другой жанр — тактических RPG (например: Jagged Alliance, Incubation, Альфа: антитеррор, Fallout Tactics); а если опустимся ещё ниже, на уровень боевой единицы, то войдём ещё в один жанр — хардкорный симулятор (например: Т-72: Балканы в огне, Ил-2 Штурмовик, Silent Hunter, Operation Flashpoint); если же поднимемся выше уровня «фронт-группа армий», то получим жанр — глобальная стратегия (например: Hearts of Iron, Стальные монстры, боевая часть серии Total War). Всё это в определённой мере очерчивает ту зону, ту нишу которую занимают компьютерные варгеймы. Хотя в настольных вариантах игры жанра и и по ныне относятся к категории настольных варгеймов ;) Так что, вопрос о классификации компьютерных варгеймов является открытым. В ряду знаменитых компьютерных варгеймов можно отметить следующие: * серия Steel Panthers; * серия Close Combat; * серия Combat Mission; * серия Panzer General; * первые четыре игры из серии Warhammer; * серия Squad Battles; * серия на движке Armored Task Force; * некоторые моды на основе игр Sudden Strike и Блицкриг. Глобальные стратегии Наиболее сложные стратегии, в которых игрок управляет государством. В его руках не только война и экономика, но и научный прогресс, освоение новых земель и сложнейшая дипломатия. В некоторых из них наряду с глобальной картой существуют местные, на которых проходят тактические сражения. Пример: Rome: Total War. Спортивные ( ) Другое название — «спортсим» (от — симулятор спорта). : Как и следует из названия — имитация какой-либо спортивной игры, наибольшее распространение получили имитации футбола, хоккея, баскетбола, тенниса и гольфа. Приключения, адвенчуры ( ) или квесты ( ) right|200px|thumb|Скриншот из [[текстовый квест|текстового квеста Softporn Adventure (1981)]] Игра-повествование в которой управляемый игроком герой продвигается по сюжету и взаимодействует с игровым миром посредством применения предметов, общения с другими персонажами и решения логических задач. ПримерыО квестах вообще и в частности о 20 лучших, по мнению издания PC-Games, квестов PC-games.qsp.ru: * серия Space Quest * серия Ларри в выходном костюме * серия Syberia * серия Myst Текстовые квесты Первоначально, из-за малого распространения графических устройств отображения и недостатка ресурсов (памяти и мощности процессора), все квесты были текстовыми. Позднее этот жанр был назван текстовым квестом. Отличие от графических квестов состоит в том, что игрок взаимодействует с игровым миром посредством командной строки и информация о мире выводится в виде текстов и рисунков из печатных знаков. В текстовых квестах вовсе не обязательно отсутствует графическая составляющая — это ярко выражено в более поздних текстовых квестах (Superhero league of Hoboken и т. п.) Пионеры жанра приключенческих игр — Colossal Cave Adventure, Охота на Вампуса, Zork — были текстовыми. Графические квесты thumb|200px|right|Игра [[King's Quest|Королевский квест использовала многоцветную графику.]] : Первые графические квесты появились ещё в начале 1980-х. Это такие популярные серии, как Королевский квест, Космический квест, Ларри в выходном костюме. Головоломки : Кроме сбора предметов и их использования, в этих играх решаются различные головоломки, в той или иной степени интернированные в сюжет, и на решение головоломок делается основной упор. Обычно может понадобиться сборка различных, нередко абсурдных как по виду, так и по функциональности, механизмов. Самыми популярными представителями жанра являются Myst, Neverhood. Экшн-адвенчуры : Самый популярный на сегодня жанр квестов — это экшн-адвенчуры ( ). В основном, основан на реакции и рефлексах игрока, но есть и элементы классических квестов — предметы и взаимодействие с окружающей обстановкой. Известными представителями являются игры серии Legend of Zelda, Resident Evil и другие игры жанра ужасов (которые тоже могут считаться экшн-адвенчурами). Симулятор свиданий : : Симуляторы романтических отношений. Так же известны как романтические приключения ( ). По геймплею некоторые из них близки к RPG, другие — к адвенчурам. Ролевые игры ( ) ;Характерные признаки: * У главного героя (героев) и других персонажей и врагов (чаще в меньшей степени) присутствует некоторое количество параметров (умений, характеристик, навыков) которые определяют их силу и способности. Обычно, главная характеристика персонажей и врагов это уровень, который определяет общую силу персонажа и определяет доступные навыки и предметы экипировки. Все эти параметры надо совершенствовать путём убийства других персонажей и врагов, выполнением заданий и использованием эти самых навыков. * Присутствует проработанный и обширный мир, сильная сюжетная линия, разветвлённые диалоги с разными вариантами ответов, множество разных персонажей со своими целями и характерами. * Большое количество разных предметов: экипировки, зелий, и т. д. ;Поджанры: * RPG — шутер или избей их всех с полноценно развитыми элементами РПГ, включая сложные квесты и развитую систему прокачки. При этом игра одновременно является полноценным шутером или избей их всех. Примеры: Deus Ex, Hexen 2. * Hack'n'Slash RPG — ролевая игра с акцентом на истребление врагов, собирание наиболее мощных вещей, прокачку характеристик. Обычно имеют упрощённый мир и сюжет, небольшое количество диалогов и вариантов решения квестов и других задач. Примеры: Diablo, Dungeon Siege. * RPG (также просто RPG или CRPG) — ролевая игра с больши́м количеством диалогов, свободой в выборе путей решения различных задач, проработанным миром и сюжетом. Примеры: Fallout, Planescape: Torment, Baldur's Gate * JRPG — (Japan RPG) ролевая игра с проработанным миром и диалогами, но с меньшей свободой выбора, чаще всего имеет очень увлекательный, но линейный сюжет, отсутствие выбора в прокачке статов персонажа, а так же очень проработанных и красивых персонажей. Игра чем-то похожа на интерактивную книгу. Чаще всего создаётся японскими разработчиками, и существует очень мало игр такого рода, созданных за пределами Японии. Примеры: Final Fantasy, Skies of Arcadia. Тактические RPG Жанр ролевых игр, который является смесью с пошаговой стратегией. Игрок управляет небольшой группой воинов, хотя в некоторых тактических RPG их число может доходить до нескольких десятков. Первые тактические RPG появились на консолях в Японии. Сегодня, однако, много западных и компьютерных тактических ролевых игр.http://www.rolemancer.ru/sections.php?op=viewarticle&artid=1640 Примеры: * Игра из серии Fallout Tactics * Серия Jagged Alliance * Серия Silent Storm * Серия X-COM (UFO) * Горький 17 и Горький 18 Примеры консольных тактических RPG: * серия Fire Emblem * серия Langrisser * серия Shining Force Головоломки, логические, пазлы ( ) В некомпьютерной головоломке роль арбитра, следящего за соблюдением правил, играет или сам игрок (пасьянс), или некоторое механическое устройство (кубик Рубика). С появлением компьютеров возможности головоломок расширились, так как написать компьютерную программу проще, чем сконструировать механическое устройство. Головоломки, как правило, не требуют реакции от игрока (однако многие ведут счёт времени, потраченного на решение). Примеры: * Сапёр * Sokoban * Охота на лис * Portal Традиционные ( ) и настольные ( ) Компьютерная реализация настольных игр, например шахматы, карты, шашки, «Монополия», серия игр Warhammer. Примеры: * CGoban — интернет-клиент для азиатской настольной игры го (бадук) Текстовые Interactive Fiction (дословно — интерактивная литература, IF; текстовые квесты; adventure — «адвенчуры») — жанр компьютерных игр, в котором общение с игроком осуществляется посредством текстовой информации. Развитие этого жанра, в связи с низким требованием к ресурсам, началось весьма давно, и не прекратилось даже с появлением графических игр. Существуют два вида интерфейса — интерфейс с вводом текста с клавиатуры или интерфейс в виде меню, где игрок выбирает действие из нескольких предложенных (CYOA — Choose Your Own Adventure). Игры в псевдографике Разновидность текстовых игр, в которых имеется графическая картинка в виде мозаики, построенная из ASCII-символов. Альтернативные взгляды на жанры Некоторые считают, что «жанр — это хорошая игра и её последователи», и пытаются упростить жанровую классификацию игр.Geoff Howland. Cooking with Genres. http://www.lupinegames.com/articles/genres.htm, http://salaam.cs.buap.mx/EBOOKS/IA/LIBROGAMES/Articles/GPMegaSiteArticles/genres.htm, http://www.whisqu.se/per/docs/article34.htm . Классификация по количеству игроков Одиночные (синглплеер, ) Рассчитаны на игру в одиночку, против компьютера. Многопользовательские ( ) Рассчитаны на игру нескольких человек (обычно до 32) по локальной сети, модему или Интернету. Многопользовательские на одном компьютере ( ) На современных персональных компьютерах бывают редко, однако часто встречаются на старых ПК и приставках. Hot seat — игра по очереди на одном компьютере. В режиме splitscreen экран делится на части (обычно две, бывает четыре), каждый из игроков играет на своей части. Многопользовательские оффлайн-игры Некоторые жанры (спортивные менеджеры, пошаговые стратегии и т. д.) могут работать в таком формате: игроки делают ходы и отсылают результат через веб или электронную почту. Независимо от метода связи (Фидонет, электронная почта, веб…), у этих игр есть такие особенности: * Требуют периодического появления в сети. Но при этом требуется лишь периодичность, время подключения выбирает сам игрок, не согласовывая его с ведущими и соперниками. * Длительность хода — от нескольких часов до нескольких дней. * Игра длится месяцами и годами. Массовые онлайновые ( ) Массовые игры по Интернету. Большая часть неиграбельна в оффлайн. Наиболее часто встречающиеся жанры — настольные и ролевые игры ( , MMORPG). Среди них различают также браузерные игры (игры, не требующие установки какого-либо клиента) из которых выделяется жанр MUD — текстовые онлайновые игры. Примеры ( ): * World of Warcraft * Warhammer Online: Age of Reckoning * Ragnarok Online * EVE Online * RF Online * Everquest 2 * Lineage 2 * Steel Giants Примеры браузерных ( ) игр: * Гладиаторы * 11x11 * Бойцовский Клуб * Территория * Дозоры * Жуки@mail.ru * DarkOrbit Примечания Ссылки * Статья «Смысл игровых жанров» в журнале «Лучшие компьютерные игры» Литература * Яблоков К. М. Исторические компьютерные игры как способ моделирования исторической информации // История и математика: Анализ и моделирование социально-исторических процессов / Ред. Малков С. Ю., Гринин Л. Е., Коротаев А. В. М.: КомКнига/УРСС, 2007. С. 170—204. *